


before the dawn

by wisteriapinetree



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Canon Compliant, Headcanon, M/M, Mentioned 5Ninja's members
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: Hari Rabu, sebelum fajar, Kuroda akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menyesali apa-apa, melupakan kejanggalan pada poster panggung musikal yang akan datang. Mimpinya tetap ada.





	before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> **Semua nama yang disebutkan di sini ada di bawah naungan Johnny's Entertainment. Tidak ada keuntungan didapat dari menulis fanfiksi ini. Tidak ada maksud menjatuhkan pihak manapun juga. Aku sayang 5Ninja lah :( OTPku aja KokiWata bukan KuroRiku :(( #IYAIN**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AWAS OOC HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> .
> 
> setting 19 september 2018.
> 
> alesan kenapa aku pake lagunya ritoguri, yaitu karena kuroda suka ritoguri. simpel. hoahahahaha. lagian mv lagu sukida ini syutingnya di tempat yang sama kayak mv innocent days-nya sexy zone (apa hubungannya dah) (bucin sexy zone mah bebas). lalu ini ga semua unsur di lagunya aku masukin ke cerita, gpp kah?? :'(

Suatu selasa malam, Kuroda berpikir; bahkan meski ia melupakan segala hal dan membuka _lembar catatan_ baru di kehidupannya, dunia yang _bersih_ itu tidak akan tercipta. Ia yakin hatinya akan tetap bernoda, sekecil titik apa pun.

* * *

.

.

.

;; — **夜明け前** — ;;  
(yoakemae)

_before the dawn_

.

.

.

* * *

Kuroda membuka berat kedua kelopak matanya di ruang keluarga saat pagi, pagi sekali, mendapati dirinya habis terlelap di atas sofa panjang depan televisi; belum ada gonggongan _Wan-chan_ , anjing yang keluarganya pelihara sejak sebelas tahun lalu; dan belum juga tercium aroma sarapan yang biasa dibuat ibunya sebelum ia pergi ke sekolah (atau latihan, atau panggung pertunjukan musim panas).

Layar ponsel pintarnya sudah mati, segelap langit yang samar-samar sedang terlihat melalui kecil lubang ventilasi, tapi daya baterainya tidak habis. Tidak juga nyaris. Ketika Kuroda menggesekkan layar, ada dua pesan masuk dari aplikasi _LINE_ yang menunggu untuk dibaca sejak pukul dua belas malam.

> _3.07 AM, 19 September 2018 (Rabu)._

Seperti itu yang tadi tertampil di layar pengunci. Kuroda mencoba bernapas normal.

Malam kemarin adalah malam yang buruk, setidaknya, tidak termasuk pesan-pesan dari Toyoda yang menemani sampai larut; dan masih lanjut. Atau mungkin, tidak, jika Kuroda membalasnya di pagi-pagi buta—sebegini terlampau buta—waktu semua orang masih lelap, barangkali, Toyoda juga.

Kuroda tidak sempat membuka _SNS_ sejak pulang sekolah, kemarin hari. Sampai di kamar jam 2 siang, kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur tanpa menanggalkan seragam. Tahu-tahu dua setengah jam sudah lewat, masih tidak sempat membuka _SNS_ ; lagipula, untuk apa? Tidak ada penonton yang tahu miniatur drama musikal seperti apa yang para _Johnny’s Junior_ akan tampilkan di siaran langsung sebuah acara musik petang itu. Semua menjadi kejutan. Pun pesan dari Toyoda yang sampai pada sekitar pukul empat. Kuroda sempat berharap isinya seperti: _hari ini, semangat!_

Bahkan pesan-pesan yang terkumpul dalam _group chat_ saja tak terbaca, hingga ia sampai di belakang panggung, hampir saja terlambat _stand by_.

Tidak ada yang janggal selanjutnya; tidak ada yang bertanya _apa itu_ _5Ninja_.

Kuroda tiba lagi ke kamarnya saat malam pukul 10, hampir setengah 11, sebab waktunya habis dipakai berbincang bersama kawan seangkatan tanpa mencurigai apa-apa, juga senior-seniornya, sesekali anak-anak baru yang tengah menunggu jemputan karena belum berani pulang sendiri dengan kereta. Ia bertanya dalam hati apakah Toyoda mengetahui lebih awal soal berita yang berjam-jam belakangan banyak diperbincangkan di berbagai _SNS_ , terutama _Twitter_ ; dan Kuroda merasumsi _tidak_. _Toyoda tidak tahu_. _Kalau tahu lebih dulu, mungkin Toyoda mengabarinya._ Toyoda, yang umurnya hanya lebih muda satu minggu darinya, tidak terlalu sering mengecek apa yang orang lain bicarakan tentang diri sendiri di dunia maya.

Asumsinya patah secepat balasan itu sampai.

> _ Aku sudah tahu sebelum berangkat. _

Buktinya, bukan tentang _itu_ , isi pesan yang Kuroda terima pukul empat; melainkan cuma stiker sebagai tanggapan pesan di atasnya, yang lantas Kuroda balas malam-malam habis semua urusan mereka semua selesai; remang-remang lampu tidur kamar menyapa matanya, setelah menemukan kejanggalan pada poster pertunjukan musikal yang barangkali akan mereka tampilkan Desember nanti.

Kuroda tidak tahu mengapa jarinya mengetik begitu saja pesan yang berisi pertanyaan itu: _Toyoda-kun, kau sudah tahu soal 5Ninja?_ —atau tentang apalah itu yang terketik di sana, bahkan Kuroda tidak tahu cara bacanya. _Five-ninja_? _Go-ninja_? _Entahapalah-ninja_?—entah. Atau barangkali, sebenarnya, Kuroda tidak tahu mengapa... mengapa Toyoda?

Dalam hati, Kuroda meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tahu alasannya.

Waktu itu sudah malam, hampir tengah malam, Kuroda sempat berpikir tentang; mengapa ia tidak bertanya di _multichat Shounen Ninja_ , grupnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi hilang, sekalian supaya ‘lima orang yang kelihatannya sudah punya grup baru‘ itu merasa bersalah karena tidak memberi tahu segalanya sejak awal—tapi kemudian Kuroda menyadari sesuatu. Maka ia kemudian memilih untuk tidak menuruti pikirannya, karena itu hanya akan menyakiti orang lain. Semua anggota di sana pasti tersakiti. Ia juga.

Namun, toh, Kuroda sudah terlanjur mengirim pertanyaannya pada Toyoda, bahkan, sebelum pikiran itu muncul (jadi, apa artinya Kuroda tetap menyakiti orang lain dengan melakukannya?)

(Di larut malam itu, Kuroda mencari jawabannya, meski tak ada di mana pun, dan ia tahu.)

Jam digital di ponsel sekarang menampilkan angka 3.13—tanpa dirasa, dan ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kuroda merasa tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah hari ini, apalagi berpapasan dengan Wataru, semisal, di kantin. Kejadian semacam itu pasti membuat dirinya kian tidak karuan (lebih-lebih, didukung fakta bahwa mereka tidak pernah sekelas selama hampir tiga tahun belajar di sekolah yang sama). Soal _Shounen Ninja_ yang dihapus tanpa pemberitahuan, soal panggung musikal yang akan datang, _atau_ _soal Toyoda …._

Sambil mulai membuka pesan terakhir yang belum terbaca karena ketiduran, Kuroda berusaha berhenti memikirkan hal-hal tidak wajar itu lagi.

Tapi isi pesan yang kemudian ia temukan, sedikit menyita perhatiannya.

> _Kau belum tidur?_ —0.23

Kuroda ingat samar-samar sekacau apa ia tadi malam, mungkin Toyoda juga, dan yang lainnya. Hanya dengan bantuan lampu tidur sebagai satu-satunya penerangan di dalam kamar, pintu tertutup, seluruh isi rumahnya tidak berbunyi, termasuk _Wan-chan._ Mungkin anjing itu sudah tidur, dan benar, Kuroda memastikannya ketika ia tak sadar keluar kamar diam-diam tanpa menimbulkan suara apa pun menuju ruang keluarga (tempat tidur _Wan-chan_ ada di samping meja televisi). Maka selanjutnya, cahaya kian terbatas: layar ponselnya saja.

Itu tidak lebih baik, tapi tak buruk juga.

Dibanding keadaan _multichat_ yang anggotanya _14 orang itu._ Mendadak tak ada pesan masuk dari sana sejak siaran langsung di acara musik tadi. Bukan _entah kenapa_ , karena ia tahu alasannya (tidak ada yang ingin saling menyakiti, setidaknya, itu yang Kuroda yakini). Kuroda dulu sempat kepikiran kenapa tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk mengubahnya menjadi grup obrolan permanen, tapi saat ini, rasanya _multichat_ saja sudah terlampau cukup, yang barangkali akan terlupakan sejalan waktu, sejalan _mereka berlima_ semakin diangkat oleh agensi, membuat grup obrolan baru, membicarakan jadwal mereka sendiri—

> _ Benar belum tidur, ya? _

Satu kali kedipan mata, Kuroda terkejut. Cukup terkejut untuk menghentikannya berpikiran negatif di saat-saat sepagi ini (dan rasanya dingin).

Tiba-tiba saja balasan, ah, pesan masuk lagi, dari Toyoda. Kuroda belum membalas yang tadi. Bahkan. _Apa Toyoda juga sekarang masih terjaga?_ Alih-alih menjawab _tidak_ untuk pesan Toyoda, Kuroda mengetikkan sesuatu yang lain; sesuatu yang mendadak menggelitik jiwanya sesaat tadi, baru saja _tadi_.

_ Mereka tidak memberitahu Toyoda-kun sebelumnya?_

> _Hah? ‘Mereka’ itu siapa? _

_Baik. Balasan yang cepat._ Kuroda tidak ingin berpikir kalau Toyoda sengaja menyisihkan waktu khusus untuk membalasi pesan-pesannya secepat ini—orang itu pastinya cuma iseng karena tidak bisa tidur. _?_

_ Mungkin Wataru-kun? Koki-kun? _

Kuroda mengetiknya dengan hati-hati, menyelipkan kata _mungkin_.

_ Toyoda-kun juga dekat dengan Uchimura, ‘kan? _

Toyoda tidak membalas secepat yang sebelumnya, meski tanda _read_ langsung muncul saat pesan tadi terkirim, barangkali sedang berpikir (entah mengingat apakah tiga orang yang Kuroda sebut di pesannya memang pernah memberi tahu sesuatu, atau menimbang _harus atau tidak hal itu diberi tahu pada seorang Kuroda Koki_ ), barangkali juga memang tidak mau balas karena pertanyaannya kelewat kurang ajar. Kuroda _tidak_ berpikir untuk meminta maaf.

Atau setidaknya _belum_.

Atau, setidaknya, _tidak sempat_.

> _ Tidak, sih. Mungkin mereka tidak boleh memberi tahu pada siapa-siapa, ‘kan, sebelum pengumuman resminya muncul? _
> 
> _ Terus, aku jarang berkontak lagi dengan Uchimura-kun selain di pemotretan. _

Banyak hal yang lantas ingin Kuroda tanyakan, bukan pada Toyoda. Banyak sekali. Seperti, _kenapa mereka berlima? Karena Koki-kun sering dibilang mirip Ikuta Toma? Karena Wataru-kun yang setengah Iran itu dianggap istimewa? Karena Motoki pandai menangkap kamera? Karena Uchimura dekat dengan Motoki? Karena Takumi warna suaranya enak didengar? Kenapa …_

Kuroda berpikir apakah Toyoda juga menanyakan hal yang sama dalam hati.

Atau ia saja yang terlalu memikirkan Toyoda.

> _ Tidak usah dipikirkan. Hahaha. _

Lagi-lagi Kuroda terkejut, dan, lagi-lagi, cukup terkejut untuk menghentikannya berpikiran negatif lagi di saat-saat sepagi dan sedingin ini (padahal musim gugur terasa baru saja dimulai). Kuroda bahkan masih berpikir keras bagaimana cara menumpahkan semua kekacauan yang bergumul di dadanya—hatinya—pada Toyoda, tapi orang itu malah menenangkannya lebih dulu!

Lalu, hal yang membuat Kuroda kembali terkejut adalah ketika pesan terakhir itu ditarik pemiliknya. _Apa yang ingin Toyoda beri tahu?_

Sembari menunggu, siapa tahu Toyoda akan mengirimkan pesan revisi, Kuroda diganggu oleh pemikiran yang seharusnya tidak datang.

Mungkin, sebenarnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan _5Ninja_. Mereka semua adalah seniornya, masuk akal kalau lebih dahulu mendapat _posisi istimewa_. Kecuali Takumi, tapi ia barangkali adalah _aset_ yang tidak sesering itu muncul—suaranya bagus, teknik menyanyinya, kekuatan gerakan _dance_ -nya.

Tapi … _Toyoda_ ….

Tidak ada alasan untuknya menenangkan diri.

Namun ia tetap tenang. Nyatanya. Malah Kuroda yang tidak.

Umur Toyoda hanya satu minggu lebih muda darinya. Sedekat itu, tapi rasanya Toyoda jauh lebih dewasa. Sedekat itu, dan membuat kawan lain beberapa kali tertukar antara tanggal ulang tahun mereka berdua. Sedekat itu, hingga kadang Kuroda ingin mencoba menyerunya dengan nama depan saja—toh, mereka benar-benar seumur. Tapi mungkin rasanya tidak sopan. Toyoda adalah seniornya, jauh, jauh sebelum Kuroda resmi menjadi siswa pelatihan _Johnny’s_ :  _Johnny’s Junior._ Menghilangkan akhiran _–kun_ saja tidak berani, apalagi ….

_ Rikuto. _

Kuroda menarik pesannya. _Belum dibaca_.

_ Terima kasih, ya. _

_ Aku tetap suka hari ini. _

_ Kemarin juga. Haha. _

Langsung terbaca dalam satu tarikan napas—Kuroda khawatir pesan yang sempat ia kirim (sebelum kemudian cepat ditarik) tadi sebetulnya juga terbaca. Rasa khawatir itu semakin besar, mengusik hatinya, kendati berusaha untuk selalu tenang; menganggap kekhawatirannya memang hanya _kekhawatiran_ belaka sambil merenungi deretan kalimat terakhir.

Ia tidak bohong.

 _Kemarin_ masih menjadi hari yang istimewa, hari yang menggetarkan hatinya sepanjang pelajaran di sekolah, memikirkan tampil secara langsung di panggung acara musik terkenal saat petang.

 _Hari ini_ tetap istimewa. Tidak tahu kenapa.

> _ Masih ada besok, kok. _

_Ah. Benar._

Mulai _besok_ pun, mimpinya tetap ada (kalau tidak ada, ia akan menggambarnya ulang), hanya _Shounen Ninja_ yang barangkali tidak ada. Tapi, lagipula, Kuroda sudah melupakan kejanggalan pada poster panggung musikal yang akan datang. Melupakan kata _janggal_ dalam kamusnya. _Tidak ada yang janggal_.

 _Rabu, 4.31 AM._ Seperti itu tampilan ponselnya.

Kuroda akan pergi ke sekolah hari ini.

Ia berhasil melupakan segala hal sambil berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak meninggalkam noda sedikit pun di hatinya.

Omong-omong, sebenarnya, lagi, seharusnya ada juga Ajima dan Hiyama dalam pikiran Kuroda yang sangat mengganggunya tadi; alih-alih hanya mengkhawatirkan Toyoda, yang masuk _Johnny’s_ seminggu lebih cepat dari (Kawasaki) Koki dan Wataru—ada Hiyama yang tepat bergabung di tanggal sama, atau Ajima pada satu tahun sebelumnya.

Bukan hanya Toyoda.

Tapi, nyatanya, _alasannya_ hanya Toyoda.

(Meski begitu, Kuroda tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi, setidaknya, ia akan mengungkapkan satu hal.)

ありがとうね  
本当にありがとう  
好きだ。豊田くんの言葉が好きだ  
[*]

 

 

 

.

* * *

.

.

.

-00-

**Author's Note:**

>  **[*] read: arigatou ne. hontou ni arigatou. suki da. toyoda-kun no kotoba ga suki da.**  
>  penekanannya ada di kata "suki da." yang dipisah dari kalimat selanjutnya. artinya _suki_ itu tau kan: "suka". itu bisa jadi dua makna. makna yang pertama, bilang "suka" doang, lalu kalimat selanjutnya ( "aku suka kata-kata dari toyoda-kun.") sebagai penjelas, yaitu dia bilang kalau dia suka kata-katanya toyoda (saja). nah, ceritanya di sini kuroda pengennya toyoda ngerti makna ini aja.  
> makna kedua, "suki da" kalau dijadiin satu kalimat doang itu artinya bisa "aku suka kamu". ini yang sebenernya kuroda mau sampaikan (di cerita ini. yAIYALAH HUHUHUHU YAKALI ASLINYA T_T)
> 
> fyi. judul ff ini diambil dari arti kata yang disebut di lagunya “douse muri da to kidzuita **yoake mae** sa.”
> 
> buat penyelenggara libretto: makasih udah bikin event-nya!! ini memotivasi sekali buat nulis!! tapi maaf ya private, soalnya masih takut dibaca orang-orang sefandom :( /lha  
> dan kayaknya ini ga terlalu berhasil karena ga semua unsur di lagunya aku masukin ke cerita. :(((
> 
> buat mb anu alias yang uname ao3-nya **clairdefleur** : NIH MAMAM NIH KURORIKU PUAS GA >:( aku akan nulis kokiwata abis ini buat menyucikan diri. /WOY


End file.
